Moments Like These
by anotherlifeontheinternet
Summary: They both cherished these moments when the world wasn't so loud and chaotic around them. When neither needed saving and they were falling in love with each other without the other one knowing. One Shot based on events in 3x11!


**A/N: Yay! I'm back with another one shot! For this 3x11 inspired fic, I was paying attention to a lot of the small details in the episode, such as Erin wearing a black hoodie in the beginning of the episode. I had lots of fun making up a storyline of my own with that small detail and Jay's 'heroic' rescue of Erin towards the end of the episode.**

 **For anyone following my other stories, I hope to update them both sometime in the next couple weeks since exams are over now!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story because I had a ton of fun writing it! Leave me a review and let me know what you think. And of course, another shameless promotion of my twitter (queenoflinstead) for even more tweets about Chicago P.D and more!**

Erin Lindsay awoke to the familiar smell of coffee filling the air in her boyfriend's small apartment. Reaching out a hand for any type of contact, Erin was met with a cold sheet as her eyes began to flutter open and she realized Jay was not lying next to her. Hence the reason for the aroma of caffeine that awoke her in the first place.

Sitting up Erin reached down to find Jay's shirt, which she had made sure he quickly discarded upon their arrival home last night, lying on the floor. Quickly, Erin pulled it on and began to peek out of the small open crack of the door Jay had accidentally kept open. She watched as he began to pull out several different pans for breakfast and then ever so clumsily dropping one on his foot followed by a few select muttered curse words.

Erin laughed quietly as she now got out of bed and pulled on Jay's black zip-up sweatshirt he had given to her. Throughout the week, Erin had begun to catch a cold and as soon as Jay noticed her practically shivering in her living room a few nights before, he quickly stripped off his black hoodie and gave it to her. She tried to tell him that she could go grab her own sweatshirt, but he kindly demanded that he take his, adding that he had another one at home. Erin then had no choice but to happily take it and since that night she barely took it off, even wearing it to work two days ago.

Having Jay's sweatshirt made her feel like a teenager, like one of those cheesy movies where just as things were becoming serious between the couple, he would give her his varsity jacket or whatever.

Even stranger, Erin loved pulling the sweatshirt on that was at least two sizes too big for her and smelling Jay's cologne mixed with gunpowder. God, she had only had the sweatshirt for maybe two days and every time she put it on she felt at home.

"Good Morning Sleepyhead", Jay greeted her as she entered the kitchen.

Erin gave him a soft smile as Jay turned away from the food he had begun to make and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You know what", Jay began. "I love when you get this dressed up just for me", he teased her swiping a piece of hair away from her face.

"Stop", Erin said as she punched him gently and walked out of his embrace.

"I'm serious", Jay said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him. "I mean look at you", he continued standing back and looking back at her.

"Wearing that t-shirt and the hoodie", Jay said as he let out a low whistle. Erin couldn't help but laugh as he wrapped his arms back around her waist.

"My girlfriend is hot", Jay smiled smugly watching as a blush crept on Erin's cheek. "And I think I am going to take her back to bed", he continued before kissing her.

It felt as Jay had just kissed her, Erin's stomach began to rumble with hunger. Jay laughed against her lips as he pulled away. "Well sounds like someone is hungry", he said.

"Famous Halstead eggs and bacon", he asked earning a giant smile from Erin following a head nod.

"Coming right up then", Jay said as he kissed her one last time and then turned to the fridge to grab the ingredients for breakfast.

Erin smiled as she poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down on Jay's counter watching him move around the kitchen, wearing nothing but sweatpants.

"So, Antonio mentioned something to me yesterday", Erin said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"What was that", Jay asked not even looking up from his cooking.

"He just thought I should know how worried you were yesterday", Erin said in a low whisper.

Jay looked up from his spot and towards Erin as she looked towards him shyly. "Of course I was worried", he said taking a step closer to her.

Taking the step closer, Jay reached out to gently cradle her head in the palm of his hand. Erin leaned into his hold as he watched his eyes wander from hers toward the rough red markings from the knife that were still on her neck.

"I should've been there", he began. "You were there", Erin quickly cut him off not wanting him to feel guilty for the situation she had put herself in.

"No, I should've gone with you to the house. Maybe none of it would have happened", he elaborated.

Erin said nothing just gave him a weak smile as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "Yes, it scared me half to death when I realized you were in that house", Jay continued.

"I'm supposed to have your back", he said hearing Erin mutter the words 'you did' before he could even finish his statement.

"And as your partner I am never going to let anything like that happen again, okay", he finished as Erin nodded and gave him another small smile.

"And as my boyfriend", she asked quietly. Jay couldn't help the grin that filled his face as the words left her mouth.

"I'm pretty sure boyfriend Jay and partner Jay are on the same page about you not going anywhere without backup. It's a little scary for the both of us", he said watching as Erin laughed quietly.

"You're a dork, you know that", Erin teased him.

"Yes, we do", Jay answered as he leaned in to kiss her gently. "Alright no more lectures", Jay said as he turned back to the oven.

"Let's talk about something different", he said as he cracked the eggs in the pan beginning to make them Erin's favorite way, sunny-side up.

"Hmm", Erin began to think as she took another small sip of her coffee. "How about how now that everyone in the unit knows we are together, you and I both know Ruzek is going to constantly be annoying", she said.

Jay let out a laugh as he flipped the eggs and put one on each plate that was set out. "I mean, he may not bring anything up about it at work, but could you imagine what he will say when we are at Molly's or something", Erin began to ramble as Jay now put the bacon on the pan.

"I have a very good comeback for him", Jay laughed glancing towards her. "Hey Ruzek, when's the wedding", he said as Erin let loose an uncharacteristic giggle.

"I just feel bad for Burgess", Erin added. "Platt may even beat her to the altar if Ruzek doesn't get his act together", she continued.

Jay just laughed as he flipped the bacon on the pan and Erin continued to ramble. He cherished moments like these. When she would sit on his counter and talk as he listened and made them breakfast. It was moments like these that he knew what they had was real and Jay wouldn't mine having moments like these for the rest of his life.

"They can't even agree on an apartment together. Planning the wedding must be a complete disaster", she continued.

"Burgess is so stressed about it she talked to Voight's prison buddy about it", Jay said as he began to take the bacon off the pan and place it on the plates.

"Uh, I would be! I mean Platt is going to married before them and she just got engaged. Could you even imagine", Erin said.

"I couldn't imagine which is why that will never happen to us", Jay said as he handed Erin her plate of food.

"Happen to us", Erin asked as she raised an eyebrow towards him and watched Jay look like a deer in headlights, realizing what he had just said.

"I mean that...you know...if we...I wouldn't want to push it off to a later date", Jay stumbled over his words. He didn't even realize that he had said that. Whenever he mentioned some type of future with Erin featured in it, he knew she got nervous. But, somehow she would blow it off with some joke.

Erin just laughed as she watched a deep blush fill Jay's cheeks as he leaned against the counter next to her.

"It's a nice thought", she finally said running a hand through his hair in attempt to comfort him. Erin meant it too. It was a nice thought, her and Jay being married. Did it scare her? Of course it did, because she wasn't ready for that at all. But, it was nice to think that eventually she would be and Jay would be too.

Jay nodded and looked towards her with a smile on his face, knowing he had not completely scared her away.

"Alright, wanna hear something funny about people knowing about us", Erin said as she took a bite of bacon and then stuck her fork in her egg before placing it in her mouth.

"Maybe not when your mouth is full", Jay teased.

Erin stuck her tongue out as she finished chewing her food and then began to speak, "So, when we were sneaking around I was planning on telling Nadia because I didn't want her to grow suspicious about two A.M visitors", she began.

"Anyway, just as I was getting ready to tell her what was going on, she came home one day with the mail in her hand", Erin continued.

"Per usual, I asked her what was in the mail and she held up two envelopes and stuck them in my direction as she said 'Mail for Erin Halstead'", she explained.

Jay practically choked on the bite of his breakfast he had just taken causing Erin to laugh as she told her story. "What did you do", Jay asked as he finished coughing.

"I stuck my hand out not even looking at her, let alone hearing what she had just said", Erin elaborated.

"What did Nadia do", Jay asked intrigued by the story he had never heard about Erin's friend.

"She completely freaked out. Yelling things about how she knew the whole time and how we were destined to be together. I made her promise not to tell Voight", Erin laughed causing Jay to laugh as well.

"She would be really happy to see we are back together", Erin said after a few moments of silence and another bite of food.

Jay noticed the immediate change in her mood as she quickly finished her food and dropped the plate on the counter next to her. Gently, Jay reached out and squeezed her knee, trying to show that he was there for her.

"I don't know where you were, but one day Nadia pulled me aside in the locker room and pretty much threatened my life", Jay slightly changed the subject.

Ern let out a small laugh, as Jay told his story. She could totally see Nadia doing something like that.

"Made me promise I would never hurt you or put you in danger", Jay explained as he looked towards her.

"Which is one of the reasons why I take protecting you so seriously, because the last thing I need is Nadia bestowing some bad luck on me or something", he finished as Erin laughed.

"Voight may not be our biggest fan all the time, but you and I both know Nadia is looking out for us", Jay added.

Erin couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she listened to every word Jay had to say about her best friend. As Jay turned to make eye contact with her, Erin gracefully leaned down and captured his lips in hers.

She loved that she could do this. Sit on his counter and listen to his dorky jokes while he made breakfast. Erin could kiss him when those joke became especially dorky. He always had something positive to say when she would make the mood slightly depressing. It was moments like these, Erin had confidence that she was slowly falling in love with Jay Halstead. Maybe she would tell him tomorrow or next week. But, for now she would cherish moments like these.


End file.
